What Goes Around
by XoXoXoAnonXoXoXo
Summary: (revamp of old story) Veronica Burke Levesque is a 23 year old medical student. She's also the daughter of the COO and the former girlfriend of Randy Orton, the Viper.. She's just recently started working as the assistant medic on her father's show. What will happen when old feelings from the past start to resurface? Will she go back to those or will a new guy win her over? VOTE !
1. A Job Offer

ONE

_A JOB OFFER_

She looked at her father with a raised brow as he slid onto the barstool in front of the bar and sat there. She knew the show was close by, of course, but she wasn't about to go to it. That, as she saw it, was part of her father's life. She wanted nothing to do with that life, she'd grown up thinking that her father's life, his career was what kept him away, what made him leave her and her mother when she was smaller. Finally, she finished grabbing drinks and pouring shots for a group of Marines just down the bar from her and she looked at him as she stood there, after a few moments, she asked quietly, "What's up?"

"You sent back the check Steph and I sent you for tuition." Paul said as he held out the check and it's envelope. He watched his oldest daughter carefully, trying to figure out why she wouldn't just let him and her stepmother into her life, when they'd gotten so far apart that their relationship consisted solely of Skype and emails, the occasional text. Oh, she hadn't ever been really close to her father, her mother had raised her until her mother passed away when Veronica was 14, but even after she'd come to live with him and Stephanie, their other kids, Veronica remained an island unto herself. She wasn't a bad kid, she just didn't really do the whole father/daughter bonding thing. It went without saying that to this day, he still had no clue what her mother might have told her about their splitting up, it'd been a bad breakup, he'd tried his best to be decent, peaceful about it, but Veronica's mother was hurt even still..

"Yeah.. Because I told both of you, I'm gonna do this on my own, Dad." Veronica answered, pausing from wiping down the wooden surface of the bar that seperated them currently to look at her father. Something else was up, he was here, there had to be something up. Before she could stop herself, she felt her stomach lurching nervously.. Had one of her sisters gotten sick or something? "My sisters.. They're okay, right?"

Paul looked at Veronica a few moments and then with a chuckle and an amused look he nodded and said quietly, "Yeah.. They're good.. They just miss their big sister, they wanna know if she's coming to visit for Christmas.. So do I, actually.. We're doing Tribute To The Troops down at Fort Benning.. But you knew that already, huh?" Paul mused as Veronica shrugged.

She didn't want him knowing she actually still watched the show, hoping to catch a glimpse of former boyfriend Randy Orton. Or to see that he (her father) was alright, that he wasn't deliberately disobeying doctors orders and continuing to compete. But Paul knew, he'd heard the t v on Monday Night Raw when he and Veronica Skyped earlier in the week.

"I wouldn't know, actually.. Too busy to sit and watch. I never liked it, Dad, remember? That was always your thing." Veronica lied as she held her father's gaze and then asked casually but curiously, "So.. You came all this way to ask about a check I sent back? Or was there maybe something else?"

"Steph.. She thought you might be a little upset about the fellowship at that other hospital in Tennessee being full.. I thought I'd just like to see my baby girl.. Something wrong with that?" Paul asked, brow raised.. When had their relationship gotten so strained that he felt like an outsider in his oldest daughters life? Did he really know anything pertinent about her that she hadn't reluctantly told him over the past few years? He hated that but he reminded himself, _'You did manage to break things between her and Orton up almost four or five years ago.. She really loved the guy, god only knows why." _as he watched her wiping down the bars, pouring drinks for a few of the guys down the bar from him.

"Okay, Dad, hint taken.. I'm sorry I haven't been coming to visit much, okay? I'm just.. I'm busy so much now.. I have to keep pushing if I really want a general surgery fellowship at a decent hospital. I mean they're all filled for the year, but there's always a chance someone could back out and I need to be ready. if this is about the fellowship, I'm fine, you guys don't have to worry, okay? I'll live.. Lived through worse disappointments before.. And Dad, don't go behind my back trying to meddle and fix this for me, okay? I have to do things on my own."

Paul nodded. He got that, totally. She was nothing if not her father's daughter, stubbornness and all that came with. He understood the need to make her own way, actually work for the things she got in life.. But as her father, it was hard to stay out because he was in a position now to pretty much make whatever crazy dream she had happen for her. She just wouldn't let him do it.

He admired that in her even though sometimes it drove him crazy.

"Another beer?" she asked as she picked up his empty and tossed it into a garbage bin nearby, setting down a full and cold beer in front of him. He sipped it and then said finally, "If you were workin as say an assistant medic.. For the show.."

"Dad, no.. I know where this is heading, do not even think it.. I don't need my father getting me a job.. Besides, told you before.. Got no desire to actually be in the limelight. That's your thing. Not mine. But yeah, it would help.. I suppose.. If I were to hypothetically take this job." Veronica mused as Paul nodded and said with a thoughtful sip, "The medic's gettin old.."

Veronica looked at her father and reminded him gently, "I'm going to school to become a surgeon, dad.. Not sports therapy. Not sure what I could actually do to help out.. Besides, like I said.. The show is you and Steph's thing.. Not mine.. I hate cameras and all that crap. And Grandpa Vince, I love the guy, but.. Sooner or later, he'd put me in a position where I was forced to be in the damn show.. Not cool with that prospect if it's all the same to you."

"I can talk to him.."

"Dad, no.."

"Oh come on.. It'd look good on your resume.. And it'd give you extra money until you got a spot at one of these hospitals, Veronica.. Plus I miss ya." Paul tried again, looking at his daughter.

Veronica held his gaze, considering the idea for a few moments.. If she went to work for her fathers company.. She shook her head and looked at her father. Biting her lower lip she said quietly, "One condition.. You set up an actual interview with the actual medic. And you cannot try and force him into hiring me. If I get the job, I get it on my own merit.. Not because my father happens to be the COO of the company, or because he intimidated a guy."

It would get her out of this town, away from the mistake of a controlling, possessive asshole of an ex named Tyler that she was currently trying to get out of her life and get free from.. If she were gone, he wouldn't be able to bother her, would he? And she did feel safer with her father than on her own.. She did miss her family.. She had been wanting to fix the strained relationship between herself and her father for some time now..

This was a good chance to do that. And maybe, working with the show he was so passionate about, she'd finally realize why he'd left her and her mother all that time ago, what was so alluring that he'd walked away from family to do what he loved so much.

_'And admit it, Veronica.. Parts of you just wants to show up, rub how 'grown up' and how much you 'don't need' Randy Orton in Randy's face.. Admit it, girl.. You never got over him and you wanna hurt him like he hurt you back then, breaking things off with you the way he did. For Kelly Kelly, no less. A better, prettier girl always wins these things, Veronica.. But getting a little revenge in the form of his seeing that you did just fine without him.. That would go a long way in helping you finally get past it all, wouldn't it?' _she thought to herself as she heard herself saying finally, "Okay, fine.. You win, Dad.. Just do not help me get this job.. I mean it.. Don't talk to anyone, don't make any veiled threats, nothing. I want to do this on my own. I need to do this on my own."

"Fair enough." Paul said as he stood, moved to hug her when she slid over the bar's surface and hugged him, laughing a little as she pointed out, "You.. Really gotta shave, old man."

"Steph said it's sexy."

"Yeah, well it's scruffy." Veronica stated as she looked up at her father and then added, "And since I know you'll ask.. I guess I could come to Tribute to The Troops.. I mean I do happen to support the soldiers, it's a worthwhile thing you guys do for them every single year. I'll come to that, maybe meet up with the current medic and get my interview out of the way then.."

"I was hopin you'd say that." Paul said as he looked at his daughter and then added, "For the record, pixie.. I admire you doin all this for yourself.. And your mom.. She'd have been damn proud of you too.. She wanted to go to medical school before you came along.. Life, huh? It just doesn't really work out the way you plan it.."

"No, Dad, it doesn't.. But if it did, nobody would have any real reason to work for anything though, would we?" Veronica mused aloud as her father hugged her again, made her promise to call him the second she made it back to her campus apartment and left. She stood there, wondering if she'd done the right thing, or if she'd maybe just made one of the second biggest mistakes of her life..

"Guess I'll find out this weekend." she muttered as she got back to work.


	2. Not That Little Girl Anymore

TWO

NOT THAT LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE

The armory was packed, not that Veronica hadn't anticipated that already when she parked her car about a block away from where the initial meet and greet was being held and made her way over to the VIP pass holders area, showed her credentials and found her father with her stepmother and a few others she remembered from her teen years, when she'd come on the road with her father for a little while.. What she hadn't counted on, however, was running into Randy again, right off the bat. Which happened, just as she was about to walk into the mess area, and he was about to walk out.

Randy blinked in shock as he caught the door quickly, muttered an apology. He figured she wouldn't show up, she never came to this stuff, and the few times she had, she'd stayed right under her father's watchful eye. "Veronica."

"Randall."

"You can call me Randy."

"I know, but that's for people who are friends, right? Last I checked, Randall, we're not friends. I mean you said it yourself, right? I'm nothing to you, I believe those were your words?" Veronica asked as she looked up at him, blew her bangs out of her eyes as she scanned the crowd behind him, feeling awkward, feeling that rush, the one seeing him always used to send coursing through her veins.

No, she wasn't going to let him get to her, that would be stupidity in it's finest form. And she wasn't that same wide eyed 18 year old anymore. She was older now, she knew how to handle guys, especially ones like Randy Orton.. Didn't she?

"I never said.." Randy trailed off, studying her intently. He could see that his doing things the way he had back then had hurt her, and now, apparently, she was going to try and hurt him in return. He'd only done it because he knew there was no way in hell Paul would let them be together without dragging her in the middle of some long and ugly, bitter feud.. But naturally, he couldn't just tell her that. He couldn't explain that he'd done what he had, back then, for her and for no other reason. She'd never believe him, she was that damn stubborn, she always had been.

He'd also done it so she wouldn't just dive right in.. She'd get out, live a little.. Because she was so much younger than she'd tried serious committment back then, if he had, for that matter.. He'd probably be twice divorced by now instead of just the one time.

"It's fine, really.. Look, I've got stuff to do, actually, so if you don't mind?" Veronica asked as she moved, stepped neatly around him and walked over to the area her father and stepmother stood in, tapping her father's shoulders, waiting. She worked on collecting herself and patted herself on the back as she waited on her dad to turn around, she'd handled that well.. She'd kept it simple, to the point.

It was too bad though

, she thought to herself, _that she really wanted to just have that one messy, loud, scary and bitterly passionate argument with Randy_. After all this time, he still evoked this enormous pool of emotions from her that normally, she had no real problem controlling and keeping just beneath the surface. She'd just gotten herself together when she caught sight of him again, talking to one of the Divas, who kept looking in her general direction, and she rolled her eyes at Randy, turned her back deliberately so he couldn't just stand there and stare like he was.

"Nice to know that the saying is true.. Once a dog, always a dog." she muttered as she focused instead on what her father and her stepmother, her stepgrandfather Vince were saying instead of Randy's eyes boring into her backside.

Finally, the medic called her back to a private area, and their interview began.

She'd just finished it, stepped out of the private office area and she smacked straight into the girl with the flaming red hair that Randy had been talking to so intently moments before, not that she'd noticed or anything.

"Hi.. So Randy was telling me you two have quite the history.." Eva Marie began, eyeing her competition, trying to figure out just what the hell it was about this plain and chubby girl that had the Viper so thrown for a loop that he'd reject her usual advances.

"Had. But hey, don't let me stop you.. Actually, Eva? That's your name, right? You're just his type because this ship? Sailed." Veronica said through gritted teeth as she leaned in and added in a whisper quiet voice, "And we all know how you love your sloppy seconds, huh? Look, I'm gonna level with you here.. I'm not a wrestler.. I'm not some supermodel arm candy bimbo.. If you piss me off, Eva, there will be consequences. So if this" she nodded at Eva, smirking as she laughed, shook her head and crossed her arms as she shuffled her feet and continued, "If this is you threatening me? I know how to handle you.. Outside of a ring, offscreen.. I really hope we're not gonna have problems, hon." before shoving past, leaving Eva Marie gaping and Nikki and Brie high fiving, rushing to catch up to her, tapping her shoulder..

"Who are you?"

"And how the hell did you get her to shut up like you did? Because we've been trying almost a year now and she's yet to do it."

"Veronica Lev.. Err, Burke.. I'm Veronica Burke, I'm going to be the new medics assistant after the holidays." Veronica said as she mentally kicked herself.. She wasn't sure why, she just didn't feel like telling people, 'Hey, I'm the bosses kid.. I'm working as a medic for his show.'

It didn't seem professional, and she didn't want the judgement passed.

"So... We saw Randy chatting you up earlier on your way in.. Looked pretty intense.. What's the story there?" Brie asked the new medic, noting the tension when she mentioned Randy.. Both the Bella twins were by now starting to get the feeling that there was a lot this Veronica Burke wasn't telling them, but for now, they weren't going to push..

"Just a dog bein a dog, really." Veronica mused dryly as she looked across the room, her eyes meeting with the stormy grey ones of Randy Orton, who gave her one of his coy smirks that a few years ago, would've made her melt. As she went to look away, however, her eyes got caught in another set of eyes, eyes that were staring at her intently, following her every move, eyes full of curiousity or something.. This guy, whoever he was, -Veronica watched but not enough to know all the names of the current roster-.. Whoever this guy was, he had this intense gaze.. It made her nervous, but she wasn't sure if it were in an entirely bad way or something. She couldn't figure out why he was staring at her, honestly... She bit her lower lip before tearing her gaze away from the other male's gaze and went back to her conversation with Brie and Nikki Bella, finding the two of them to be much more likable in person than they were on the reality show Total Divas.. A few moments passed, she found herself surrounded by a few more members of the cast of that show.

Which was weird for her, it really was.. She was not what you'd call pretty, not by any means, not to herself and her own personal opinion at the very least, and to have these girls standing around, actually associating with her, the former nerd girl in high school, the girl who preferred 'sciencing' to 'shopping'.. It was strange.. But she found herself being sort of drawn in, accepted into this little group of Divas.

"So.. We heard, girl, you shut Eva Marie down earlier." Cameron asked aloud as Veronica shrugged and said "Apparently all that red hair dye clouded her ability to respond or something, it really wasn't.. It wasn't a big deal or anything. I'm not intimidated easily, especially by someone I can probably sit on and break in half.. Me being 'all about that bass' and stuff." which made the girls laugh as she bit her lower lip, looked up one last time.. If she didn't know any better, she could almost swear she'd felt someone's staring rather intently at her just then..

She shook it off, they made their way outdoors to where the other Superstars and Divas were talking to soldiers, their families.. She mingled a little more and finally, she told her father and stepmother goodbye, left to go back to the hotel room she'd booked an hour after driving down to Fort Benning. She flopped back onto her hotel bed and just let it all sink in..

She'd seen Randy today.. Twice.. And she hadn't fallen apart at his feet like she'd been afraid she would. Maybe she really was stronger than she thought.. maybe this job wouldn't be as hard as she'd thought it'd be.


	3. First Night On The Job I

THREE

FIRST DAY ON THE JOB PT 1

"The medicine's over there. We're running low on Tylenols, you might wanna get some before the show starts. There's a Wal Mart in town.. if you need my help with anything, Ms. Burke.." the aging medic said as Veronica nodded, drawn out of her thoughts and back into the present conversation with the medic, her new boss. She smiled and said "Just worried.. I mean I'm supposed to be going into general surgery, sir.. Are you really sure it was a good idea to hire me? I'm not.. I'm not sure I can do this," she waved her arms at the room around her, a little panicked. She was definitely having those first day on the job jitters, that much was true.

There was a little less than two hours to the show, and the more time counted down, the more Veronica began to doubt herself. What if she messed up, gave someone the wrong advice? What if she couldn't help someone who got seriously injured? She knew surgery, not general medicine though she'd had to train in that as well.

The aging medic started to laugh and she looked at him, brow raised, unamused by his laughter. "Would you relax, kid? It's not rocket science.. Someone comes in hurt, you help 'em. That's all there is, really. Some of the guys can be babies." the aging man warned as Veronica nodded. She knew all too well just how big of a baby some of these so called big strong men could be when injured or told they could not compete for the remainder of the night. She bit her lower lip and mulled over what the medic said, smiling a little to herself as she took a few deep breaths.

"I'm off to go get ace bandages, Tylenol and some other things.. Do you want me to pick you up food or anything on the way back, sir?" Veronica asked as the man shooed her out, muttering something about jumpy kids these days as he did so. She'd just started down the hallway, rounding a corner when she smashed into the solid chest of Randy Orton, who steadied her and made a lame joke about fate being behind them meeting like they had been lately. She rolled her eyes a little, managed a laugh as she said quietly, "You haven't.. Told anyone who's daughter I am.. Right?"

"No, but why hide it, huh? I mean sooner or later, Veronica, people are gonna put two and two together." Randy asked, brow raised as he looked at her, his arms folded neatly over his chest.

"Yeah.. But I just.. Right now I'm me.. I'm not some COO's kid, I'm just me. I like it.. You wouldn't understand, okay? Look.. I'll stay out of your way, you stay out of mine, leave the past in the past. Meaning I'd really rather not have you telling more of your little skank army about how we dated.. I realize sympathy is always a good way to get a girl into bed.."

Randy shook his head, looked at her as he raked his hand slowly over his close cropped buzz cut and said calmly, "Just tell me what you really think, huh?"

"Well, that little red haired girl did find me and grill me about us.. She wouldn't have, Randy, if you hadn't said something. Just stop, okay?" Veronica said quietly as she went to walk around him, he grabbed her waist gently and said quietly, "All I told her, Veronica, was that I really screwed up back then."

"Yeah, well now for whatever reason she thinks I'm competition and I'm not, okay?" Veronica said firmly as she looked up at him, shook her head. Randy leaned in, brushed a strand of hair to back where it had been behind her ears as he said calmly, "Yes, Veronica, you are.. Because see, what if I realized and heaven forbid what I'm about to suggest here, I made a huge mistake.. And what if I wanna fight for what we could've had, huh? See, Veronica, you are competition."

"No, Randall, I'm not. Just let me go, okay? I really have to get to town, pick up some supplies."

"Sooner or later, Veronica, you're gonna have to stop running and we're gonna have to actually talk about what happened and why it happened." Randy replied firmly as she stopped about halfway down the hall and shook her head then said aloud, "No, Randall, we're not.. Because I'm not in the mood to hear any lies or excuses.. The past is in the past."

"Not always, Veronica.. You still feel something.. The sooner you admit it." Randy said as she glared and rolling her eyes, she dug out her keys, walked out of the building. He leaned against the wall, thinking about things.. Okay, so maybe he was coming on too strong or something, but he had to try, damn it.. He hadn't gotten over what he felt for her, and the way she was fighting him now..

She still felt something too. He knew it. He had to be right.

He turned just in time to catch one of the guys watching them intently, a strange look on his face. "What? Piss off, this isn't any of your business, man. Nothing to see here."

"Funny, Orton.. From the looks of it, I'd say that the Viper is losing his touch with the ladies, huh? I mean that is what it looked like." the other male mused aloud as Randy started in his direction, he laughed and smirked, dropping back out of his reach as he said calmly, " Yeah.. So if she's free.. Means anybody's game to make a move then, huh?"

"Do not even think about it you wormy little shit."

"Oh.. I'm doing more than thinking about it, Orton." the other male said as he turned on his heels, walked away, smirking to himself.. He'd been eyeing the pretty new assistant medic since he'd seen her at Tribute For The Troops.. And nobody, not Orton, not her father (who he knew the truth about, thanks to hearing Cena and Orton talking about her earlier at the hotel those two were really louder than a bunch of giggling idiot girls in his opinion), nobody.. None of them were going to stand in his way.

Because Seth Rollins deserved the very best.. And having Veronica Burke Levesque on his arm?

That was only the best thing for business since he'd won the Money In The Bank Briefcase..

What he didn't realize, however, was that Orton wasn't going to just lie down this time, he wasn't going to step aside without a fight.. And neither was the other male that had noticed Veronica in the past few days..

Seth was going to have one hell of a fight on his hands.. Not that he cared, really. Because he was confident that one way or another, he'd get exactly what he wanted.. And Veronica's father already liked him.. So that was one plus in his favor..

He noticed the red silky scarf lying in the parking garage, saw her about to get into her car and he yelled her name, ran over holding out the scarf to her. "You dropped this.. I'm Seth.. So you're the new medics assistant? That's impressive, what are you, 19?"

Veronica studied Seth with a raised brow. Was he seriously hitting on her? She almost laughed, but instead, she shook her head and answered with a shrug, "Nope.. Just a very dedicated and driven 23 year old. Seth.. Ahh, so you're the company mascot?" almost smirking to herself when her comparison hit a nerve with the guy. She'd been intending on that very thing in all honesty. She just didn't trust something about the guy, he seemed like one of those super sleazy Hollywood types.. The kind who would promise you the moon but would turn their back the second things got a little too real or too difficult.. The kind who ran when they realized just how deep her internal issues with trust and showing emotions ran.

The reason, basically, for her aloof and semi cold demeanor.

"Anything you needed or were you just returning my scarf? Which I thank you for, by the way.. My mom.. This was her lucky scarf.. She used to tell me... Nevermind, it's stupid.." Veronica stopped abruptly as Seth stared at her a few moments then asked, "Stephanie, right?"

"What? No.. I wish I were that pretty.. No, my mom was a girl from my dad's past.. Before he met Stephanie and fell in love with her.. High school sweethearts or something, cliche as that sounds."

"You sound like someone who doesn't believe in romance?"

"I don't believe in fairytales, if that's what you're asking.. Woman of science.. If it can't be tested and proven in a lab, I'm gonna need to see actual physical proof.. So, Seth.. You strike me as a romantic?"

Seth shrugged as he eyed her a few moments and then said with a shake of his head.. "The guys back here.. Lot of 'em know you're single.. Lot of 'em are gonna flirt and a lot of 'em, Veronica, know who your dad is.. I'd be careful if I were you.. I only know because Cena and Orton were talking at the those two idiots know, won't be long until the entire damn roster knows who you are, who's kid you happen to be.."

"God damn it, I specifically told him not to mention who my dad was, to anybody.. I mean Cena knew already, but.. Still.. I told him not to talk about it ,a lot of the guys on the lineup now weren't here when I was around backstage with my father back then.. And naturally, he goes and talks about it where just anyone can hear him.. Damn it, Randall Keith Orton, I swear to Christ, that man..."

"Why though?" Seth asked, brow raised, curious..

"Because, Seth, maybe I'd rather make my own way.. maybe I have things to prove.. Not just to my dad and his wife, but myself? Maybe I didn't want the job based on who's kid I happened to be.."

"I can admire that."

"Yeah, okay.. Anyway, Seth, it was nice to meet you, I really have to get going now.. The show starts in less than an hour, we're severly understocked in our medicine supply." Veronica said as she set off to get supplies.. _If she'd only been here ten or fifteen minutes now and already, her day was going so swell_.. She sarcastically thought to herself, _she couldn't wait to see how the rest of her damn night went_.. Something told her she was about to get her hands full.

But, she had needed the job, and she was getting a chance to get used to working in a fast paced and high stress enviorment.. If she let the Rollins and the Ortons in the back shake her, she knew deep down, she'd never last as the medic here, or as a practicing surgeon at any hospital she'd hopefully be going to work in in the coming year.

So for now, she'd just have to learn to adjust.. To watch her own back.


	4. First Night On The Job II

THREE PART TWO

FIRST NIGHT ON THE JOB CONTINUED

So far, her first night on the job, other than the two run ins she'd had relatively early on, it'd been slow, easy. She was thankful for that, because it gave her time to sit and watch the show as it was being recorded out front, to catch up on the plotlines and things she'd missed just watching sporadically as she had been before now. If she were going to work with the show, she might as well watch, she figured, and so she sat currently, watching a small television monitor, a plate of nachos in her lap as she tried to follow what was apparently happening down in the ring at this very moment. "I still do not see how anybody will willingly sign on to work in an occupation in which they get the literal living shit beat out of them two or three nights in a week, sometimes more." she mumbled aloud as she watched the match going on currently, between a man named Bray Wyatt and another named Dean Ambrose, with veiled curiousity.

Dean was the guy she'd noticed watching her in an almost predatory way earlier in the week when she'd been at Tribute To The Troops with her stepmother and her father. The guy was good in the ring, she had to admit that. "He's another Orton.. Just hides the fact that he's a fucking dog like all the other men behind a layer or three of crazy is all." she muttered aloud as she stood, flipped the television screen for a few moments.

She just wasn't keen on the violence.. Yeah, it was artistic, yeah, the men and women who chose to do this as an occupation were nothing short of graceful and certainly athletic. The fact remained.. She definitely didn't have whatever gene it was that her father had that made him love the show and the sport with the passion and intensity that he did.

The door opened and a male called her name. She grumbled and put her nachos away, almost reluctantly.. She'd really been jonesing for a good plate of nachos earlier when she'd bought them and for whatever reason, tonight she was certain she'd been eating the best damn nachos on the face of the earth or something. She'd been having these instances of increased smell lately and parts of her were worried about it, given her current situation with the abusive and possessive asshole that was the biggest reason she'd taken this job, to hide and get away from him, but the other parts of her were almost certain that maybe it was just all the t raveling, all the different climates she'd been in in just a matter of a week.

That would do a number, she knew as a medical student, on one's sinuses and nose, their basic senses as well.

"Coming, hang on.. Nobody's mortally wounded, right?" she called out in a teasing voice as the guy called out calmly, "No, but it ain't good, either." as Jimmy and Jey Uso came through the doors, Jimmy leaning heavily on Jey. " And this, gentlemen, is why it's not advised for two grown ass men to throw each other at their opponents." Veronica joked as Jimmy grumbled but laughing said finally, "Yeah, Naomi told me you had a sarcastic streak about a mile wide.. We're all still trying to figure out how the hell you managed to make Eva Marie shut up that first day you were here.. Maybe it'd work on that fool Mizanin?"

"That slap didn't work?" Veronica joked as Jimmy shook his head, his jaw set in anger and then answered, "No.. Worst of it is, everybody's figured out he's using my woman to play head games with me. Everyone but her."

"Let me guess.. She's still pissed about you storming down in the middle of her Divas title match? Yeah, that tends to happen when men do what they want and not what their women ask.. For the record, Jimmy, I don't blame you, buddy.. I'd have been right down there too, if I were a guy.. My dad.. He's always saying I'm too damn much like him.. And I know he'd do the same if it were my stepmom in the middle of something like this.."

"Yeah, but see, Naomi don't get that.. She's not thinkin with her whole brain."

"All you can do, Jimmy, is be there for her when you get proven right, because trust me, man, dogs like him? It will happen.. And she's gonna need you." Veronica spoke bluntly as she worked on wrapping Jimmy's ankle then said aloud, "Hell of a match going on right now though, huh? That Ambrose guy and that other greasy fuck.. He walked up to me in the parking garage earlier, him and that tall dark haired guy he's always talking to.. They kept staring at me, Bray said something weird. I told him to fuck off unless he wants a nice swift kick to the balls."

"Sassy one, huh Jey?" Jimmy teased the girl who was one of his wife's newest friends as Jey laughed and said "Yeah.. Kind of seeing why the Bellas call her fireball now."

"Speaking of them.. Is AJ seriously going to push for the rematch clause to be invoked? She plays the same damn head games that Brie played with her at that last PPV."

"So you were a fan before, huh?"

"I didn't say that.. Just said sometimes my tv remote happened to stop on the channel.. And I happened to not flip it."

"Orton, right? Didn't you two date?"

Veronica grumbled. She was seriously going to have to have a good talk with Randy about opening his mouth so much. Because sooner or later, it would slip out that her father happened to be the COO. And she was really enjoying working as a medic, she was making all sorts of interesting friends, going to new places.. And it got her away from Tyler which was a huge perk in itself.

She was finally safe and she was finally not looking over her shoulder in total paranoia waiting on Tyler to show up and make a scene, get her fired from another job or cause her worst fearful tendencies where he was concerned to surface.. It'd been almost two weeks now, she hadn't heard a peep from the bastard and frankly, she hoped it would stay that way because she definitely did not want to explain to her father just exactly why she'd been too damn scared to come back and visit her family much the past few years..

Or the other things Tyler put her through.. She'd taken steps to get out. She didn't want daddy swooping in and saving her, she didn't want anyone's pity. She wanted to be in control of her own life, her own destiny, and for once, with this job, with her freedom again, she was.

And if Randy messed that up by telling everyone who her father was, she was going to maim him.

"You okay, fireball?"

"I'm good.. Just wondering if I punch Orton in the dick now or later.. We dated.. But it's like I keep tellin everyone who asks. The past is the past.. And for the most part, men are dogs. No offense.. Just never met a guy who proved my theory wrong."

"Wow.. Who treated you so bad?"

"Life, man.. Technically, I got myself into the crap. And I got myself out.. Stay off that ankle, Uso.. You two go rest.. Tell Naomi and Cameron to walk down here later.. I didn't get to eat lunch with them earlier.. They actually eat.. I love Nikki and Brie but those two are the pickiest eaters."

The Usos left and she fell back into her seat, taking a long slow breath.. She'd gotten more than a little dizzy just now with all the moving.. But it had to be the constant climate changes.. Or jet lag. "I'll soak in the hot tub at the hotel and be right as rain." she muttered aloud as she went back to watching the show as it was being filmed down in the ring.

So far, first night hadn't been as wild and crazy as she'd feared it would be. It was nothing she couldn't handle. Maybe working here wasn't going to be so bad after all. Other than constantly running into Orton.. But she handled that well too, she felt. She kept her distance, lest those pesky feelings pop up and make her fall for the jerk again..

It was hard as hell, but she had to do it.. She didn't want another broken heart.. Last time he'd broken her heart, he almost killed her. She still wasn't over him.. And apparently, if what he kept telling the others on the roster were anything to go by, he claimed he'd never gotten over her either.. But it was probably some trick. That's all it had to be, right? A trick..

The Viper had always loved a good round of mind games. Maybe he was just trying again to play games with her mind and her heart..


	5. An Appearance From The Ex

FOUR

AN APPEARANCE FROM THE EX

As soon as she saw his Corvette sitting in the parking lot of the hotel upon returning from the show that night, she groaned inwardly. All night, she'd been just a little too tense.. Things lately, they'd been just a little too peaceful where her possessive and slightly abusive ex Tyler were concerned. She should've known, she now realized too late, that his not calling, his not trying to show up and find her was for one reason and one reason alone.. He knew where she was and what she was doing all along, and he'd been simply biding his time, waiting, letting her get a false sense of security up, letting her get her guard down.. Then, of course, he'd show up and her life would become a living hell again.

She stepped out of her car and pulled the hood of her Fearless sweatshirt up over her head, donned a pair of oversized sunglasses and slipped in with a larger crowd of people heading into the hotel.. Once in the lobby, she was satisfied she'd evaded him, but she saw him lurking near the elevators, standing leaned casually against them, showing someone a picture, probably of her, the man was in full on charmer mode, she could see it from where she stood just out of sight on one of the thick white marble colums in the hotel's lobby.

"Any reason you're hiding? And why the hell are you wearing sunglasses?" Nikki Bella asked in a whisper as Veronica nodded, a frightened and angry look in her eyes as she nodded across the hallway lobby to the slimeball of a man that'd come in about an hour ago, kept stopping anyone who walked past one of the elevators and asking if they'd seen a girl.. The girl in the picture, of course, was Veronica, and something about the guy just hadn't sat right with Nikki or Brie, or their husband and boyfriend, so the four had split up, each trying to locate Veronica before she got into the building.

Nikki had seen her getting out of her car in the parking lot, so she'd jogged up and caught up to Veronica quickly and quietly once she'd gotten into the building and hidden flat against the ot her side of a marble colum in the lobby. Which, of course, had made Nikki raise her brows and in concern, she'd waited until the man was preoccupied talking to one of the other guys on the roster, and she'd slipped up on her friend, now she stood here, waiting on answers to her question.

Who was this jerk and why did her normally spunky spitfire of a best friend look like she wanted to piss her pants in mortal terror at the moment?

"Well?"

"That, Nikki, would be my ex, Tyler.. I knew that asshole was going to pull something like this and show up. I thought I got away.. Apparently, Nikki, when you leave a posessive and abusive asshole during the night and you stay gone, they feel the need to come after you.. That's what Tyler is doing, apparently.. That man, Nikki, is the reason I left the town I was living in and moved halfway across the United States, to some hole in the wall town in Alabama. He hasn't followed me or shown up where I work in a little over 3 months now, the last time he did, I lost the shot to do a fellowship at this hospital in Tennessee.. They didn't say that's why I lost it, but I'm pretty damn certain that the scene he made made me look bad and unprofessional.."

"Do I need to go find John and Daniel?" Nikki asked as Brie caught up to them and said quickly, "No time.. Let's go around back, we'll go up the servants stairs and to our rooms, then we'll figure out what to do there.. I don't get it.. As close as you and your father are, the guy can't do something to stop this?" Brie asked, concern in her eyes as Veronica stiffened and said in a hurried whisper, "He can't, girls, because for one thing, I hardly see him.. Or I hardly saw him.. And I opted not to tell him about Tyler.. my dad.. He's got this thing, he's always butting into my life and.. I wanted to handle this on my own, like an adult. I'll explain everything when we're up in my room, okay? Maybe it's time I trusted someone with the whole truth.. It'll get out sooner or later anyway.."

"What truth, Veronica, what's going on?" Nikki asked as the three women made their way quickly and quietly out of the hotel and into the servants entrance. Veronica's stomach churned.. If she told them her father was the less than popular COO would she lose all her new friends? Would they judge her for not saying something sooner? Or worse, would they automatically assume that she'd gotten this job not on her own, but had it given to her by her father?

Her pride was one of her biggest flaws, and now that pride might just be about to cost her friends, a life she actually liked for once.. The thought had her upset, had her up in arms mentally.

She slid the keycard into her door on the third floor and the three women ran in, shutting the door behind them, locking it with not only the automatic locks on the outside, but the chain lock on the inside and Veronica started to pace, her hands in her hair as she tried to think of a way to tell them what she was going to have to now to explain everything..

But before she could say anything, Nikki spotted the picture and then turned to her, holding it up, confused look in her eyes.. "Why are you in a picture with Levesque?"

"He's.. That's my dad. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to be written off.. I didn't want to lose all this.. I wanted to get this job on my own, girls, and I did. Just in case that was going to be your next question.. The reason I haven't told him about Tyler is because I didn't want him fixing this for me. I'm an adult, I made a huge mistake, now I have to fix that."

Nikki and Brie stared at one another and then at her and Brie asked quietly, "So you thought what? If we knew the truth, if you told your friends the truth about who you were, we'd judge you? We're not.. We're not like that." as Nikki nodded and said quietly, "You have to trust us.. Do you at least trust me and Brie, the rest of the girls now? Because from where I'm standing, Veronica, you're in one hell of a pickle.. That guy downstairs? The more you run, the more he's going to pop up and mess up your life.. Look, there's pride, girl, and there's stupid.. What you're doing, keeping this to yourself? Totally fucking stupid."

"I know.. I just.. I didn't want to tell my father, "Oh and hey.. I may or may not have been in a relationship with a possessive and abusive bastard who occasionally pops up and causes trouble.. It's already bad enough that he's sending me checks to cover tuition for school that I should be paying for, damn it, not my dad.. Besides.. When he left my mom and me when I was younger.. Kinda made it clear how he really felt.."

"Have you ever told your father that you feel that way?"

"No."

"You maybe should.. Because girl, I hate to tell you.. You run from a lot of stuff.. Both of us have noticed it." Nikki stated as Brie nodded in agreement and then said "We're still your friends.. We're both mad as hell that you didn't trust us enough to just tell us who you were, and that you won't just tell someone about this Tyler asshole, but you're our friend and you need people in your corner right now, obviously.. Now that's out of the way.. What are we doing about that asshole in the lobby?"

Veronica paced, the cell phone in her hands.. She bit her lower lip and sighing she said quietly, "I'll call the local police.. In the meantime, girls, I'll just do whatever I can to stay close to my room tonight.. I mean my father and Steph are at home, handling preperations for their Christmas thing.. I can't just call my dad and ask him to drop everything..."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Won't.. Give me that phone, damn it, I'll do it.. Because this, Veronica, is a situation that needs to be handled by your father.. Not ran from by you." Nikki said as she took Veronica's cell phone, scrolled through her contacts and highlighted, calling the number she assumed belonged to Paul Levesque. Flopping onto the bed, she and Brie sat with crossed arms as Brie said calmly, "We're staying right here until you talk to him and tell him what's going on."

"Okay, alright.. Fine.. I'll.." Veronica started, another dizzy spell hitting her out of nowhere, literally, as she sat down carefully.  
>"Are you okay?"<p>

"You're fine, girl, just take a few deep breaths.. Anybody gets that scared that quickly, it's bound to give them one hell of a head rush.. I texted John and Daniel, Brie, go wait by the door until they come up.. Told 'em to avoid the guy in the lobby for now, at least until our girl here finally has a talk to her father, and Paul tells someone how to handle this."

Veronica waited and when her father's voicemail picked up, she grumbled, but left a very detailed message explaining what was going on, everything she'd been through with Tyler and how he was here now, at the hotel. She hung up a few seconds later and the door was banged on. Nikki and Brie looked at each other, finally, John yelled out, "You three okay in there? I think Bray intimidated that guy, Nik.."

"Is he still down there?"

"Yeah, but Randy's talking to him right now. Ambrose had the guy freaking out... Won't even talk about what Reigns and Ziggler did when they caught onto what was going on." John said as Daniel Bryan spoke up and asked, "Did you call your father?"

"She just called him.. But the jerk's still down there, right?"

"He was when we walked out and came up.. He and Orton were standing off like they were going to fight.." Daniel muttered as Veronica grumbled and sank down on the couch as she said aloud, "That fucking idiot.. He better not get hurt because of all this.. Can't he just stay out of my life? I mean it's not like he cares either way anymore, I don't care how much he claims to."

She went to stand, John shook his head, shoved her back down gently in her spot on the couch as he said calmly, " Let somebody else handle this. You're kinda in over your head this time, Fireball."

"Ya don't say." Veronica mused d ryly as she sat wondering what her father was going to say when he got the voicemail.. She didn't have to wait long, about ten seconds later, her phone rang.. And she stepped into the bathroom and her father's voice cut through all the static, he was asking questions a mile a minute, he told her he'd called the local police and that they'd both agreed that for now, it was best if she had guards around her or something, that even if the guy got arrested, he could get a friend to bail him out and then start all over again.

"Just don't go anywhere alone.. Your stepmother and I are coming back to the hotel as quickly as we can, but it's gonna take a few hours, the traffic out here is hell.. We were on our way back anyway, but this just kinda sped that up.. He hasn't talked to you or touched you though, right?"

"No, Dad, he hasn't even seen me."

"Good.. I'm finally gonna get to meet this little shit."

"What?"

"I had a bad feeling about the guy when you mentioned him, Veronica.. Got someone to look into him.. So let's just say that what I've got to say to this little prick is a long time in coming.." Paul said, surprising his daughter, he could tell. He chuckled and said "I'm always gonna be your dad, baby girl.. Did you really think I wasn't watchin out for you while you were living down in Alabama and in Tennessee?"

"I had no idea, actually, sir.."

"Well, now you know. I watched over you, just like I did every single year after I had to leave your mom.. Maybe we should sit down and talk sometimes about why I had to leave.. You were too young then, you don't remember a lot of stuff that happened.." Paul suggested as Veronica let a breath out and said quietly, "Okay, fine. We'll talk.. You guys just be careful on the way back.."

"You.. Don't leave that room until the cops get there and throw this guy's ass in the local jail.. we're on our way, baby girl.. In the meantime.. Get Cena and Orton, some of the guys to come up and sit there or something.. Nevermind, I know telling you to do that is like telling a brick wall.. I'll call 'em.."

"Dad, don't."

"I am."

"Ughh, fine, damn it. I could've handled this.."

"Veronica, sometimes you can't handle everything. I know, that kills you, baby girl.. But it's a fact of life."

They hung up and she grumbled to herself as she recounted everything that her father said that surprised her just now.. maybe taking this job was going to bring them closer as a family, even when they still butted heads.. Brie's question cut through her thoughts and she nodded as she said aloud, "Yeah.. Thanks you guys.. For not automatically jumping to conclusions, or being any more mad than you are."

"Oh, we're still mad, girl.. But we're kinda like family, so we're willing to look past that and be here for you.. Are you okay I mean you look really, really green in the face?" Brie asked as Veronica stood, bolted to the bathroom and threw up.

"It's nerves." she answered weakly as she came out of the bathroom a few moments later.. Deep down, she wondered and worried that it wasn't really just nerves, but for now, she had to focus on the task at hand..

Keeping her crazy bastard of an ex safely the hell away from her.


	6. Under Pressure

FIVE

UNDER PRESSURE

Her father was driving her insane. All weekend he'd been hovering.. If he wasn't hovering, she was opening her hotel room door to find Seth Rollins standing there, with orders from her father to 'watch out for her'. So, by the time Monday came, she was to the point almost that she was all stressed out with nobody to physically choke. She grumbled as the door to her hotel room was knocked on again and as she slid the jeggings on, she muttered to herself, "Well, there goes that.. No peaceful and quiet breakfast for me, I suppose."

Seth called out from the hallway, "You okay in there, Veronica? Your father told me to come down and see if you wanted to eat breakfast with me." as he mulled over Veronica's whole 'reluctance' towards him. The girl frankly acted as if she didn't trust him, not even a little.. Of course, word around the back was that she didn't really trust anybody, but Seth was confident that with a little time, a little coaxing, he could change that, and by the new year, his 'place' among the roster would be cemented.. He hoped to hell this was all worth it. He was beginning to tire of her sarcasm, the way she off handedly and politely told him off, and the way she stuck up for the side of the roster responsible for ousting Team Authority from power.

Did she really hate her own father that much?

Or was it something else entirely?

"Oh c'mon.. It'll be fun.. I know this place that has amazing pancakes." Seth called out a few moments later, about the same time as the door to Veronica's hotel room opened and she glared at him a little. She'd obviously still been sleeping, her hair was sticking up and she didn't look happy. And the first words she spoke to him were something along the lines of "You.. Again.. I'm actually not hungry." before she went to shut the door in his face. He stopped it and then asked calmly, "Not hungry, or maybe just not happy to see me out here? Wishing for Randy, maybe?"

"He'd be a welcome reprieve at this point, yes." Veronica mused aloud as Seth's eyes filled for a moment with anger but that was quickly gone, vanished as he leaned in and said quietly, "I'm not a bad guy, Veronica.. I just wanna get to know you."

"Said the devil with the hidden horns and tail.. You got hooves for feet too, I bet. Get out of here, Rollins.. Doing my daddy favors isn't gonna make me want you or magically even like you.. I've seen how guys like you operate.. All smooth and covert.. All slimy." Veronica stated matter of factly as he looked hurt for a moment.. And then the guilt kicked in and Veronica muttered quietly, "Fine.. One damn breakfast. One.. And that's it, Rollins.. If one breakfast doesn't show you that I'm never gonna like you, I frankly don't know what the hell it'll take.. I'll grab my coat."

Before he could say anything, the hotel door closed practically in his face and moments later, Veronica emerged, fully dressed, not happy about it, not happy with the early hour either.

"If you want, when we're done eating.. I saw this awesome Christmas light display riding around last night.. I can show you?"

The look she gave him was more than enough of an indication that if he thought charming the bosses daughter was going to be an easy task, clearly it wasn't. He mused to himself that maybe his liking a good challenge was a good thing. They'd started down the hall and Randy stepped out of his room, eyeing Seth with a slightly less than thrilled look in his eyes as he stood watching them with arms crossed before commenting, "Really, Veronica? You won't let me within a foot of you, babe and you go off with this slimeball?"

"At least I know this slimeball's slimy." Veronica retorted, rolling her eyes as inwardly, her heart raced a little.. Was that a jealous look in her former boyfriend's and first love's eyes? She stole a look at him and gave a sad sigh. It hurt so much, being around him **_all the time_**.. Just knowing he was within reach, that he supposedly wanted another chance, all she had to do was reach out and trust him again..

Something she wasn't really sure she could even do anymore, not with the mess she'd gotten herself into this time, with Tyler, the bastard of an ex who was the reason she had 'bodyguards' right now.

"People make mistakes, Veronica.. And maybe, if you'd give someone a damn chance instead of damning them because of their mistakes, babe.. You'd see I'm not that guy anymore.. And that I really did love you back then.. I just.." Randy said as she glared at him a moment then said quietly, "Breakfast, Rollins.. Are we going, or not?" to which Seth smirked at Randy who gave him a low warning growl and jumped at him a little, which made him laugh then answer Veronica, "So.. Any chance you'll let me take you to that light show?"

"Not even if hell froze over, Rollins. I'm not lookin for a love story, okay? Just get me some damn breakfast, get me back to the hotel, I've got charts to look over before tonights show.. Those are more important than the wants and needs of your cock."

Randy smirked as he shifted his gaze to Veronica.. When had she gotten this damn feisty and outspoken? When he'd fallen for her back then, she'd been quiet, shy and really, really sweet.. _Did he really do that much damage_, he wondered as he watched them walking away to the elevator, _or did this Tyler jerk he'd been hearing about from his buddy John and John's girl Nikki finish off his girls heart, make it surrounded by at least four layers of ice and steel_?

He'd have to find out how to work through her defenses again.. He'd done it once, he was pretty damn confident he could do it again if he had to. He hoped he could this time around at least, because it hurt.. She was right there, yet she was a million miles away. And it was killing him to some degree. He'd made a huge mistake back then, not just fighting her dad over keeping them apart.

Now, apparently, he was going to have to work his ass off this time around.. But maybe she'd see it.. he loved her, and breaking it off with her back then, letting her go, it'd been one of the hardest things he'd had to do.


	7. Another Night Backstage I

SIX

ANOTHER NIGHT BACKSTAGE

She sank down on the sofa in the waiting area of the medics office and let a long breath go. It was only an hour into the show, already, she'd had to deal with 2 pulled muscles, one gash that needed stitching, and Seth, of course, who was relentless in his pursuit. The injuries, she handled and quickly sent the respective Superstars to which they belonged, on their way. Seth, however, seemed to be unable to take an actual fucking hint.

The door closed to the medics office and she called out "Rollins, I swear to God, if it's you, I am taking off my shoe and throwing it at your damn head. I've told you four times, you stubborn idiot, I'm one hundred and ninety nine percent not interested in you. I wouldn't even be interested in you if you were the absolute last man on this.." her voice trailed off when Dean Ambrose limped in, angry, but an amused look in his eyes as he looked at her. He flopped down on the medics table and Veronica stretched, walked over. "The hell did you do this time?"

"It's my shoulder, I think.. Ya really hate that bastard, huh? I mean I thought it was an act or something." Dean said as he held her gaze, looking up into her eyes a few moments, clearly amused by what she'd said when he walked in moments ago.

" If he'd fall into a vat of acid, Ambrose, he wouldn't be missed. The guy's up to something, and he thinks, and stupidly, that whatever he's up to, I'm going to be a part of sooner or later. I don't have the time or the patience for fucking games." Veronica replied in a cool tone, as she slid onto the table, working on getting his shoulder back into place. "Grit your teeth, tough guy."

"It ain't gonna hurt.. Hell, you probably won't even be able to do it yourself." Dean mused aloud, grumbling and turning to look at her in anger when a few seconds later, his shoulder popped loudly and the pain was intense and searing for a few moments, then it began to edge off.

Veronica shrugged and said quietly, "Shocked, huh?"

"Kinda, yeah. So.. Ya just hate Rollins and Orton, that mouthy red haired bitch or do ya hate everybody?" Dean asked, not sure why he continued to sit here, try to talk to Veronica. She really didn't talk to many people, he'd noticed, outside of her father and Stephanie, occasionally one or two of the girls on the roster. It made him curious.

"I don't actually hate anyone.. Like I said earlier when I thought you were Seth coming back in here for a fourth time tonight, Ambrose, I don't have the time or patience for fucking games. Are you really psychotic, though, or is that an act?" Veronica asked, looking at him with an amused look in her eye.

"Depends on what day ya askin, Veronica." Dean replied as he slid off the table, smirked at her, walked out the door to the medics office.

Veronica stared at the door a few moments, then got back to work with her medical charts, shaking her head, laughing a little."Yeah, I'm gonna go with crazy for a thousand, Alex.." she mumbled aloud to herself as she finished the last of her nights paperwork, flopped back down onto the couch in the medic's waiting area, munching on her nachos, watching a little more of the show.

Tonight was just one of those nights, apparently, backstage, because not even fifteen minutes later, the door opened again and again, she thought it was Seth, she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Instead, an injured Roman Reigns was helped in by Dean Ambrose, both of the men swearing.

"You're back."

"Because this fuckin idiot, Veronica, don't know how to tell his friends when he's gonna surprise attack somebody.. Somebody had to pick his big and stupid Samoan ass off the floor." Dean stated as Roman shot Dean the bird and said in a grumbling tone, "Yeah, well Show's ass is mine."

"Didn't look like it just now." Veronica mused aloud, shrugging when Roman glared at her too. Dean snickered a few moments and then asked aloud, "So.. When ya gonna fall back into bed with Orton?"

"Dean, man, what the fuck? You don't just ask a girl that stuff, shit." Roman grumbled as he turned his attention to Veronica, who was glaring at Dean and swearing under her breath, threatening to find Orton and punch him in the dick. She threatened it about a million times a day, it seemed like. "My friend's rude."

"Not a big deal.. If Randy's tongue wasn't fucking loose at both damn ends, nobody would even know I dated the prick." Veronica said as she thought quietly to herself, _'Except me, of course, and only because for some ungodly reason, I cannot stop loving the asshole, even after the way he hurt me back then.' _and shook her head, scowling before answering Dean's question, adding, "There isn't enough bourbon in Kentucky, Ambrose, to allow me to get fucked up to make the same mistake again.. But Reigns is right. That's a rude fucking question to ask."

"Fuck ya both. I was just curious, shit." Dean grumbled as Veronica shrugged and then turned her attention back to Roman as she said quietly, "Well, you didn't mess anything up, from the look and feel of things, Reigns, you need to take the rest of the show off, stay off that damn ankle tonight and the next few days.. You should be good to go again by Monday." as she licked her lips and managed a smile.

Roman smirked and then said with a shrug, "Gotcha, doc.. If that wormy little shithead Seth is bugging you that bad, though, maybe someone should fix that?"

"Oh.. I can handle him, Reigns, believe that. I'm not some fragile little flower or something, trust me." Veronica stated calmly, ignoring the way Dean kept staring at her intently, like he wanted to say something but wasn't going to..

The two males left and Veronica went back to watching the show on the television monitor, shaking her head as she watched her father getting entirely too 'into character' for her taste. "Who the hell does he think he is, seriously? I mean this is the exact reason he hated Grandpa Vinnie. And now he's doing it to these guys." as she shook her head and watched the match going on down in the ring, a match between Randy and Wade Barrett.

A chair met Randy's head, she winced and covered her eyes, biting her nails and her lower lip.. What the fuck was he going against her father for, lately? She thought Randy was on her father's side of things this time? Had he switched sides or something?

But why? The stupid idiot had it made, he had everything that really mattered to him at his fingertips when he'd been Team Authority? It made no sense to her, but she shoved the thought out of her head.

They were over, they'd been over, it wasn't any of her business.


End file.
